


BL First Kisses

by ZekiForLife



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto
Genre: Boys' Love, Kisses, M/M, Manga, Romance, ShounenAi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: A compilation of first kisses (and first mutual kisses) of some of our most beloved yaoi pairings. They will be titled by chapter which pairing it is, and I do take requests! They will vary in rating and genres. Each will have the summary, genres and rating at the beginning of the chapter. These chapter are not connected in the least!





	1. ItaSasu

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is a cute little one that's young ItaSasu, nya x3 please R & R

**Summary: Sasuke is four and Itachi is nine, Sasuke learned on TV that when you someone a super bunch, you kiss them. I apologize for any OOCness!**

**Genres: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: K+**

**-Story Starts!-**

  "Aniki, I love you!" Sasuke exclaimed, as he burst through Itachi's door and jumped on his headfirst which got an 'oof' out of the older.

  "I love you too otouto." Itachi replied, ruffling his cute little brother's hair. He was caught by surprise however when Sasuke clumsily placed his lips on Itachi's. The older covered his mouth and looked at Sasuke with astonishment, "w-why?"

  "I saw on TV that if you love someone a super bunch, you kiss them. I love you aniki." Sasuke replied with a giant smile, as he hugged Itachi's waist.

  Itachi smiled gently and brought his brother up for another kiss, "I love you too, just don't tell mom and dad that we kiss okay?" The younger noddedhis head happily, he really did love his big brother and if he could keep giving and receiving kisses if he didn't tell their parents, he definitely wouldn't tell a soul.

  Over the years they shared hundreds more kisses and they learned a new definition of love.

 


	2. SebaCiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my first attempt at writing SebaCiel cuz I wanna be a more well-rounded writer, writing more than just what I know, but also what I want to write but am a little too scared too, nya. So please forgive any and all OOCness!

**Sumarry: Ciel get's drunk one night (cause Lao spiked his tea) and he orders Sebastian to give him an adult kiss, not knowing how that would change everything that happened that night.**

**Genres: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: M**

** -Story Starts!- **

  Ciel watched as his demon servant got him into his night clothes, his head buzzing and making him feel dizzy and bold. He smirked down at Sebastian and started to unbutton his shirt, possibly to annoy the demon, or for other reason.

  "Young master, could you kindly stop unbuttoning your shirt?" Sebastian asked in a more than slightly irritated tone, he wanted to get back to his room and play with the cats.

  "Don't tell me what to do Sebastian!" Ciel said indignantly, slurring his words slightly, and that's when Sebastian knew something was wrong with the young earl.

  "Young master, could it be that you are drunk?" Sebastian asked, rather amused by the idea. Thinking back now, was it possibly that Lao had snuck some alcohol into Ciel's tea? _He had complained that his tea tasted odd, but I thought he was being picky._ If there was any Sebastian's mind, it disappeared with Ciel's next slurred sentence,

  "I'm not drunk, you're drunk." And then he laughed! Sebastian's young master had laughed!

  "Sebastian I order you to give me an adult kiss and do those things that the characters in Mey-rin's books." Ciel ordered, not realizing exactly what he meant in his alcohol impaired mind , or just how much he would enjoy the events that had yet to take place.

  "Milord, do you know what your implying?" Sebastian asked after regaining his composure. He knew very well that Ciel knew all too well so he didn't even wait for a reply before scooping Ciel up bridal style and tossing him on the bed. In mere seconds he was on top of Ciel, pleasuring his mouth as he started to rapidly undress his young master and himself.

  After quite a few minutes of making out, they pulled away due to lack of oxygen. As Ciel was recovering his breath, Sebastian was nipping his soft skin in places. He moved his mouth to one of Ciel's cute little nipples, toying with it and pinching the other. After awhile he moved lower, taking his master's small cock into his mouth and sucking, and bobbing his head. Hearing Ciel softly moan above, muffled by a pillow, he continued beginning to bob his head faster, soon it all became too much and Ciel came hard into Sebastian's mouth, who swallowed it all and began preparing Ciel's entrance, slipping a finger in. When that became bearable, he slipped in another and then another, stretching his young lord, and searching for that special spot inside Ciel that he knew would drive him over the edge again. He knew he found it when Ciel let out a rather loud moan. Sebastian smirked and thrusted his fingers into that spot again, harder this time, receiving another delicious moan. He kept doing that (no doubt making the boy beneath him go crazy) until Ciel growled and then glared at him and ordering,

  "Stop teasing me and fuck me with your cock properly!"

  "Young master, it appears I need to teach you some manners." Sebastian teased, before pulling his fingers out and thrusting his cock, rather hard, into Ciel's prostate.

  Ciel moaned, not even caring to cover it up with a pillow.

  Sebastian set the pace of his thrusts to be hard and inhumanly fast, turning Ciel even more into a moaning, drooling mess, who was completely sober by now, but didn't care anymore, the pleasure was that intense.

  "S-Sebastian -hah- I'm need -" Ciel didn't even need to finish his sentence because the demon knew exactly what he needed, as his hand made its way to Ciel's neglected member. In just a few pumps Ciel orgasmed for the second time that night, Sebastian wasn't that far behind and in a few more thrusts he came deep inside Ciel.

  He pulled out and flopped down beside his young master as they caught as they caught their breath. Sebastian recovered first and was gathering his stuff to leave when he felt a small hand stop him, he looked back to see Ciel blushing bright red as he spoke, "you can stay here for tonight if you like, only because it would be a hassle of Mey-rin were to see you leaving my chambers like this."

  Sebastian smiled and laid down beside Ciel, "of course, young master." He encircled Ciel's tiny body with his, and, though he would never admit it, Ciel liked it very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this probably sucked, nya... But please don't be too mean in the comments as this is my first and probably last attempt at writing SebaCiel...


	3. Maou x Urushihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Maou x Urushihara, nya. So I apologize if it's no good.

**Summary:** Maou took away Urushihara's game, the latter trying to get it back, follows him outside *gasp* and they fall down the stairs, Chiho sees the whole thing and runs home, crying.

**Genres:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T

**Story Starts!**

  "Maou, seriously man give it back!" The purple haired fallen angel said, chasing the devil around the house.

  "No, while Ashiya is out sick I have to look after you, and you know the rule only two hours if screen time per day." Maou replied.

  "I am very sorry my lord, if I were feeling better I'd give him a beating for you..." Said a sick Ashiya from the corner where he currently looked like he was dying.

  Maou opened the door and stepped outside, the sun was out and it was a rather beautiful day. Maou stood there and smiled triumphantly, not expecting Urushihara to emerge and trip, knocking them both down stairs, their lips deciding to attach.

  There was a surprised squeak as Maou deepened the kiss, but that squeak was not from Urushihara - who was pretty used to this sort of thing, it had been Maou's coworker Chiho, who ran home crying, no doubt Maou would have to listen to Emi lecture and threaten to kill him later, but right now he didn't care. Right now he was kidding the former demon general whom he loved.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this probably sucked, so again, I'm sorry! Please if you do leave a comment, don't be too mean, nya *gives you puppy eyes*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Extra love if you give a kudos and/or leave a comment!


End file.
